


A Look

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look

With just a look … I get hot  
With just a look … I feel your hands on my body  
With just a look … I feel your mouth on my lips  
With just a look … I feel your tongue trace my breast  
With just a look … I feel like I will explode  
With just a look … I remember last night

 

12-13-03 DarXe


End file.
